Triple Honor
by trufflesun
Summary: It's time for summer vacation. Ferris,Cameron, and Sloane are in for the ride of their lives when they meet John Bender and the rest of the Breakfast Club, who have become legends at the school. The title is completely random and unrelated to the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the sidewalk, away from the school. It was the last day of my junior year in high school before summer break. My parents had kicked me out, my father was angry. I had spent two days in the hospital after my father saw the smashed Ferrari. Ferris's parents had let me live at their house for now. Ferris caught up with me after a few seconds.  
"Hey Cameron,"He said,"What's up?"  
"Just thinking,"I said,"Where's Sloane?"  
"Her parents picked her up,"He said,"Walking today?"  
"Car's in the shop,"I said.  
"What's wrong with it,"He asked.  
"Everything,"I joked.  
We continued down the street.  
"Hey,"A voice said.  
I turned around. A man with long brown hair, maybe in his twenties, was looking at us. He wore a leather jacket, and a diamond earring in one ear.  
"Us,"Ferris asked.  
"Yeah you,"The man said,"Come here."  
I turned to Ferris.  
"You think he's gonna mug us,"I whispered.  
"Dunno,"Ferris answered.  
Ferris walked toward him, I kept my distance.  
"I don't have any money,"Ferris warned.  
"I don't want your money kid,"The man said.  
"Then, what do you want,"I demanded,"Who are you?"  
The man smirked.  
"The name's John,"The man said,"John Bender."


	2. Chapter 2

"You mean, the John Bender from the breakfast club,"Ferris asked.  
He nodded.  
"You guys are legends,"Ferris exclaimed.  
I saw something sticking out of his pants pocket, a knife.  
"Ferris,"I said,"Come here.."  
"Why,"Ferris asked.  
"He's got a knife Ferris,"I said.  
"Oh, this,"John asked, taking out the knife and flicking it open,"I ain't gonna hurt you with it."  
"What are you doing here,"Ferris asked.  
"Me and the rest of the Club came back to visit for the summer,"John answered,"Don't know why. Then we heard about this kid named Ferris. They said the kid skipped a day with his friends, made everyone think he was dying."  
John laughed. He folded the knife and put it back in his pocket.  
"You wanna meet the rest of the Club,"John asked.  
"Uhh..."Ferris said.  
"We'll be at the Pizza Palace on tenth street at five,"John said,"Meet us there."  
"Okay..bye John,"Ferris said.  
We walked away. I stopped a few blocks later.  
"Should we go,"I asked.  
"Yeah, why not,"Ferris said.  
"He could be a serial killer,"I said,"He could kidnap us and kill us and hide our bodies in the woods and they'd never find us or.."  
"Would you stop being paronoid,"Ferris said.  
"No, I won't."

John's POV  
The rest of the club all met at the Pizza Palace at five.  
"Did you get that kid to come,"Andy asked.  
"He said he would,"I said,"But I don't know. I kinda scared him."  
Andy was in his first year in college. He'd gotten into a college in Chicago on an athletic scholarship, against his father's wishes. Allison had went to an art college,also in and Andy got to see each other every day. Allison and Andy were sitting on the other side of the booth, holding hands. Brian came back from the bathroom, sitting by me. He was a year younger than us, graduating this year.  
"You know Ferris, right Bri,"I asked.  
"Yeah,"Brian said,"Of course. Where's Claire?"  
"She's at her parent's house right now,"I said,"She'll be here later."  
Claire got a job in her father's business. She was the manager, and would inherit the place when her parents died.  
I went to community college, anything to get away from my parents. Moments later, Ferris walked in, followed by a tall brown-haired boy with blue eyes who I saw earlier, and a girl who I guessed to be Ferris's girlfriend with how she was leaning on him.  
"Hey guys,"I said,"Sit."  
Brian and I switched to the side Andy and Allison sat on. Ferris and his friends sat down.  
"I didn't mean to scare you earlier,"I said.  
"We didn't think you were coming,"Brian said.  
"Cameron didn't want to come,"Ferris said,"He thought you were a serial killer who would murder us then hide our bodies in the woods."  
I laughed.

Cameron's POV  
_**We're gonna die...We're gonna die...We're gonna die**_. I laughed nervously. I didn't look at John or the others, remembering when John took out the knife earlier.  
"I'm John,"John started,then, pointing to a slightly nerdy kid I knew from school,"This is Brian. You two might know him from school,"He pointed to an athletic looking guy and a girl with black hair and a gray dress,"This is Andy and Allison."  
I was only half listning. Ferris and Sloane carried on small talk with the rest of them as another girl, who's name was Claire, came in and sat by John. I was looking around, my eyes not staying in one place for more than a few seconds at a time. I was spacing out and only came back down to earth when Ferris kicked me.  
"Oww,"I exclaimed,"What?"  
"What kind of pizza do you want,"Ferris asked.  
"Oh..pepperoni,"I said.

Sloane's POV  
I looked at Cameron. He looked pale, nervous. I remembered the last day he was in the hospital. Ferris had left me with Cameron for a while. I always loved Cameron, in a brotherly sort of way.

**Flashback...**  
**I was left with Cameron at the hospital. He'd gotten up from his bed and was walking around.**  
**"I have to tell you something Sloane,"Cameron said.**  
**"What is it,"I asked.**  
**"I've always had a crush on you,"He said.**  
**I was intrigued by this news, and suprised. He came closer to me, pulling me in for a kiss. His lips were soft, pillowy. I backed away from him.**  
**"This is wrong Cameron,"I said.**  
**"I know,"He said.**  
**"I'm dating Ferris,"I said.**  
**"I know,"He said, grabbing my hair lightly.**  
**"He's your best friend."**  
**"I know,"He said, leaning me against the hospital bed.**

_present..._  
I'd cheated on Ferris that day, had an affair with his best friend. I hope he never finds out, it'd kill him. I looked at Cameron, who made eye contact for a split second then looked away. I wondered if Cameron felt the same sickening combonation of tension and guilt as badly as I could. Ferris grabbed my hand, causing the guilt to override the tension.  
"How old are you three,"John asked.  
"Ferris and I are 18,"I said.  
"I'm uhh..17,"Cameron said.

Claire's POV  
John and I started dating when we got out of high school. At first, I thought he was a jerk, then I got to know him better. I found out more about him,his life, who he really is. And I liked it, I liked him.

Then there's Brian. Amazing golden,blonde hair, tall, kind of skinny. He's seen as a nerd, but he's so much more than that. There was something about him. Maybe it's his kindness, or the fact that he doesn't screw every girl he can get his hands on. _**John doesn't know. He doesn't know about me and Brian**_. I should've known from the start that I liked Brian. It would've made everything easier, no sneaking behind John's back.

Allison's POV  
I remembered the drunken kiss I shared with Brian on New Years eve. It meant nothing, but I still never told Andy.  
"Brian and I kissed,"I accidentaly blurted.  
The whole table gasped. Brian went wide-eyed.  
"What,"Andy demanded.  
"It was new years eve,"I started,"We were both drunk. I guess we just..got caught in the moment."  
"Did you...cheat on me,"Andy asked.  
"No. It was just a kiss, nothing else, I swear."  
Andy nodded.  
"I believe you,"He said,"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"I don't know,"I said.

Cameron's POV  
Ferris, Sloane, and I said goodbye to them and left the pizza place.  
"Same place same time,"Andy asked,"Tommarrow?"  
"Yeah,"Ferris agreed.  
I went to visit Sloane at her house. I rang the doorbell, she answered. She invited me in, we sat on the couch.  
"Hi Cameron,"She said,"What are you doing here?"  
"I wanted to talk,"I said,"About..the hospital.."

Sloane's POV  
"Why did we do it Cameron,"I asked.  
_**Why DID I do it? Pity? Resentment? Bordem? Did I secretly love Cameron? Secretly hate Ferris?**_  
"I don't know,"He said.  
I pulled him in for another kiss, wanting to feel his soft, pillowy lips once again.  
"I have a confession,"I said.  
"Yeah?"  
"Ever since that day,"I said,"I've wanted you so badly. And I felt terrible."  
"Confession time...I've wanted you too."  
He leaned me back a little.  
"Don't Cameron,"I said quietly.  
I didn't really want him to stop. He must've known this, as he continued to press his body against mine, kissing and necking me.  
"Stop,"I said quietly,"We can't do this."  
I let him strip my clothes off. I wrapped my arms around him. I knew how wrong it was, but I couldn't stop.

Claire's POV  
"He's only using you for sex Claire,"Brian said.  
I was staying in a hotel. Brian was in the room next to me. The relationship we had wasn't entirely sexual.  
"No,"I said, though I suspected it may be true.  
"Admit it,"Brian said,"He treats you like shit."  
"That's not true,"I said.  
"Then how'd you get those bruises?"  
"I ran in to.."  
"Don't.."He said,"Don't lie. Does he hit you?"  
"Sometimes...but...he has anger problems...you don't know what he's been through..."  
"It doesn't give him an excuse to use you as a goddamn punching bag!"  
He kissed me lightly.  
"Bye Claire."

He left. John knocked on the door. I went and let him in.  
"What was Brian doing here,"John asked.  
"He wanted to talk,"I said.  
"About what?"  
"School."  
He grabbed my wrist.  
"Are you having an affair?"  
"No,"I said.  
He squeezed my wrist tighter.  
"DON'T LIE TO ME, CLAIRE,"He demanded.  
"I'm not,"I said,"I swear."  
He nodded slowly, releasing my wrist.  
"I believe you,"He said.  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah,"He said,"And I'm sorry, for losing my temper."  
"It's okay,"I said.  
He kissed me.

Sloane's POV  
Cameron and I sat on the couch.  
"What the hell just happened,"Cameron asked.  
"I think you know,"I said,"We both know."  
"I..I should leave,"Cameron said,"Goodbye Sloane."  
"Goodbye Cameron,"I said.  
Cameron walked out the door and left. _**The guilt has now reached max weight capacity. I could never tell Ferris the real truth. I know what I have to do...break up with him.**_


End file.
